New Zen City (Town)
New Zen City is a city run by President InvaderXYZ, and the Capital of the Republic of Zen. Built from the ashes of Zenport, New Zen City is the successor to the five fallen towns of legend. History Resurrection Age (Nov. 2017) New Zen City was founded along with the Republic of Zen on November 9th, 2017. After being talked about for weeks, the city finally came to fruition under the hands of President InvaderXYZ, Vice President Gumslinger, and Commander of the Army Dr_Tordoc. Within the next few says, the surrounding areas were flattened and construction on the Zen Liberty and the First Wall of New Zen City began. Although it was originally planned to be bigger, the First Wall of New Zen City was shorted and in height and length; protecting the West and South sides of the core of New Zen City. This wall became to be known formally as the XYZ Uffizi, being completely constructed by President InvaderXYZ. On November 15th, 2017, New Zen City received an anonymous tip that the Holy Moose Empire was planning an attack on New Zen City. This led to a short period of paranoia as armor and weapons were quickly constructed to prepare for an attack. Through orders by the President, Commander Tordoc began to lay down the groundwork for the Second Wall of New Zen City, or Tordoc's Wall. Silent Age (Nov - Dec 2017) Following an unknown event that occurred within the city's government sometime between November 19th and 22nd, three active citizens left the city; throwing New Zen City and the Republic into an age of decay. Not long after, the Vanaheim Embassy was destroyed by Vali himself, under the belief that the city had died overnight. On November 25th, the Republic of Zen officially denounces Ex-Residents Penguin 0106 and Gavinr22 and forecloses their properties in New Zen City; remodeling them for public use. That same day, the XYZ Cane Co. was also founded in New Zen City. The Public Forge of New Zen City is born. Standing Point ''(Jan - Feb 2018)'' January In mid-January, following the decline of the server, as the playerbase went down, the nation becomes more inactive, as well as InvaderXYZ becoming more busier in life. In later January, InvaderXYZ and EDEJS become more active again, and gain more alliances. February YorkyBro's Estate in New Zen City is burned with the help of InvaderXYZ after thrusting the nation into war against Imperii and the United Kingdom; caused by his trapping of their citizens and murdering them. Government New Zen City is the central hub for political and diplomatic affairs in the Republic of Zen, having housed several embassies; both interstate and international. This includes embassies from Vanaheim, Teborte, and New Amnem. All three have facilitated trade and increased relations with the nations and cities they belonged to. The city is home to the main Officer's Lodge; which is a public storage of supplies from which all citizens of the town are able to use for their own work and projects. New Zen City is also home to the official Diplomatic Office of the Republic, housed at the very top of the Officer's Lodge. The Diplomatic Office is the designated area for diplomatic negotiations as well as Federal and Executive meetings over laws and political events in the nation. Upon joining the City, new citizens are required to read the rules and then select a job if they wish to. Selecting a job will benefit the town, and the worker will receive a free plot of land as a gift for choosing to work for the City. Category:Towns